Bloodstone Ring
The Bloodstone Ring is an enchanted ring, essential for most mid-to-late leveled and high HP characters to combat the mystery of pinpoint accuracy on the whereabouts of enemy health points. It can only be crafted by successfully completing the quest. The quest is rarely found documented online, and guides should be avoided at all costs if you want to find it with no potential spoilers, but be warned. There will be spoilers below. A guide was created by user 2cwldys & Forum user Malachite, formerly known as "Kenshin" in-game initially for the SoB (Sons of Babel) Private Sub-forum. It is now located elsewhere. There is a lot of guessing and wiggling room while albeit, still pointing you into the correct direction to complete this quest. 1. You find two rings in sfor. 2. Give one to the old man in thornlands living in the house on the cliffside with the bridge, for a skullblade. 3. Ask him about the gold ring. 4. Speak to Galan in Gatecity. He is the mage who runs the shop past the left tunnel from the start (you may need to press F to interact rather than E or typing "Ring" in local chat). 5. Galan says it looks like a bloodstone ring, also he says to speak to Narad in his house with his problem, on the outskirts of Deralia (in Daragoth). 6. You speak to Narad, he wants you to deal with his 'little problem' first, which are the spiders in the basement. 7. Speak to Narad again, he will tell you to speak to Darrelin in mscave, and he wants you to find his manuscript (found in sfor). 8. Darrelin tells you to go to the mines to talk about Rudolf's Battle Ring he had, and that he's playing 'adventurer' in the mines again. 9. You speak to the 'Scared' Rudolf, and he says to find his mace in the mines that he lost on his way out, it was family heirloom. 10. Rudolf tells you that Vadrel, The Supervisor of foutpost, the defender of the orcish front, to defend the waves of orcs and take the head of the warchief in the cave. 11. Vadrel tells you after defeating the waves of orc, to speak to Edrin; captain of the guard of edana. 12. Edrin wants evidence that the Mayor is plotting with the orcs, for you to intercept the letter that suliban was meant to receive. 13. Edrin says to speak to Thordac, the smith in Deralia. 14. Thordac tells you to speak to Slinker, who can be found in Deralia, in an alley near the Daragoth transition. 15. Slinker tells you to speak to Master Proffund, who can be found towards the big castle in Deralia, about a bank deed he owes him. 16. You say "deed" in local chat to Master Proffund, and you get the deed from him in his house. 17. Return to Slinker, get your reward then mention the ring. 18. He says to Speak to Gerald that runs the Inn of Deralia. 19. Gerald recalls that he lost the ring in a card game the other day, To Mosor, he informs you to speak to him about it. 20. Mosor asks you to get his hat back, from the suspicious man at the docks. 21. Mosor said he traded the ring for some ale with Cathain, The Quartermaster of the Milita. He said the stone was missing in it and he may have one. 22. Speak to the Quartermaster, and he finishes the ring for you (500gp required). Congratulations adventurer, you should now have a successfully created Bloodstone Ring, upon donning this ring - you should be able to see the health of your enemies upon looking at, or causing harm upon them.